


Дети Древнего Бога (бывают отличными трофейными бойфрендами)

by inquisitivemind, WTF_Night_Vale_2017



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitivemind/pseuds/inquisitivemind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Night_Vale_2017/pseuds/WTF_Night_Vale_2017





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Children of an Elder God (can make Excellent Trophy Boyfriends)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012983) by [ErinPtah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah). 



Сесил задыхается, путается в словах, включает заранее записанную рекламу и даёт волю слезам.

Первая работа в чужом измерении должна была оказаться _весёлой._ Захватывающее и обучающее приключение с бонусом в виде отсутствия назойливых родителей за спиной. Интрижка с миленьким местным считалась практически традицией. Влюблённость в миленького местного, который не отвечает взаимностью, но всё равно проводит с тобой время, подходит под определение достаточно, чтобы Сесил был счастлив.

 _Смерть_ миленького местного объекта его влюблённости в традицию ну никак не входила. И Сесил ничего не мог сделать — он даже добраться туда никак не мог, — может, будь у него лицензия на искажение пространства, но у него только временная, с правом искажения пространственной ткани только в присутствии взрослого…

Идеальный Карлос умирает. Сесил плачет, уткнувшись в сложенные на столе руки, слёзы текут так сильно, что стекают по промокшим рукавам и проедают дымящиеся дыры в столешнице из фальшивого дуба.

Будь проклят этот город. (Не буквально. Пусть у него в предках неназываемые ужасные создания, рождённые в другой галактике, но он не такой.) Он хочет домой. После такого ведь отправляют домой, да? Он ничему новому не научится, пока не пройдёт боль потери. Он не может…

Рука (в толстой перчатке; интернам-людям приходится иногда заботиться о безопасности) прикасается к его плечу.

Ему передают записку.

***

 

Сесил выруливает к велосипедной стойке рядом с Арбиз и спрыгивает, оставляя велосипед неблагородно падать набок. Неважно. Главное — Карлос, восхитительный Карлос сидит на багажнике своей машины в нескольких метрах от него: перебинтованный, но живой, он будто светится в тёплом закатном свете.

Ладно, может, ещё кое-что важно: та проблема, ради которой Карлос ему звонил. Он про неё вспомнит, раз уж кризис с маленьким городом благополучно разрешился.

(Это точно какая-то проблема. Карлос никогда не начинает разговор по личным причинам. Так что, что бы это ни было, Сесилу надо притвориться сильным, собранным и готовым эту проблему решить, нельзя показывать, что его всё ещё трясёт от того, как его сердце вырвали из груди и вдруг снова запихнули обратно.)

Карлос всегда относился к Сесилу с уважением, когда дело касалось науки и/или спасения города. Даже когда он чего-то не понимает, Карлос не считает, что он слишком тупой, чтобы понять, он просто объясняет, как будто они на равных. Это одна из причин, по которым Сесил его любит. И даже если Карлос считает, что его чувства — просто влюблённость глупого ребёнка, он всё равно хорошо к нему относится, так что Сесил не против.

— В чём дело? — спрашивает Сесил, подходя. У него всё ещё кружится голова от облегчения; ноги не держат его на земле. — В какой мы опасности? Какую тайну нужно разгадать?

Учёный ненадолго задерживает внимание на его временной левитации. Вместо комментария он, впрочем, качает головой.

— Ничего такого, — говорит он, глядя прямо в глаза Сесилу. — Просто… хотел тебя увидеть.

Временно человеческое сердце Сесила начинает биться гораздо чаще. Проявись он полностью, в ясном небе била бы молния, звучало бы неслышимое его нынешнему ограниченному слуху гудение, может, у них под ногами зашевелились бы огромные скелеты из какого-то доисторического моря.

Взрослый, спокойный, самодостаточный Карлос нуждается в эмоциональной поддержке… и он хочет её получить от _Сесила._

В итоге они сидят рядом на багажнике, когда появляются звёзды, их ноги соприкасаются, и они смотрят, как над неоновым изгибом вывески фаст-фуда танцуют огни, природу которых до сих пор никто не объяснил. Сесил опускает голову на плечо Карлоса, пытаясь не потревожить места, где фланель рукава может потянуть бинты, обмотанные вокруг безупречной кожи. Он хочет, чтобы Карлос почувствовал, что он здесь, и что ему можно доверять, когда Карлос чувствует себя ранимым, так же, как он доверяет Сесилу сообщать о его новых научных открытиях.

Когда Карлос кладёт руку на колено Сесила, тому приходится приложить сознательное усилие, чтобы не дать своим внутренним органам расплавиться.

***

 

У них просто _поразительное_ первое свидание. Почти весь следующий эфир Сесил только о нём и говорит, так много, что Управлению Станции приходится устроить ему выговор, и не один. Перерывы на рекламу он проводит, крутясь в кресле, и, раз уж у станции всё ещё нет исключения на запрет пишущих предметов, прокалывает палец, чтобы можно было писать фразы вроде «Д-р и М-р Сесил и Карлос Палмеры» по всей студии.  
Ближе к концу эфира он получает сообщение от Карлоса, взволнованного тем, что он «проехал прямиком сквозь гудящее облако теневой энергии». Сесил отвечает, что опасности не было никакой — в этой реальности не было ничего, что могло бы его _заставить_ раствориться в злобные гудящие тени. В конце он добавляет немного счастливых смайликов, чтобы усилить эффект.

Только потом он осознаёт, что не проверил, сможет ли телефон Карлоса отобразить все смайлики. Ну. Если он позеленел и начал истекать слизью, Сесил предложит заплатить за новый.

Он теперь может так делать — покупать что-то Карлосу. Даже по Личным Причинам.

Фантазия испаряется за считанные мгновения, когда он расписывается в журнале за выход и получает звонок от Карлоса — значит, телефон работает.

— Я получил восемь звонков и сообщений о тебе с начала эфира. В нескольких были довольно… яркие угрозы, расписывающие, что будет, если я тобой «воспользуюсь». Мне стоит волноваться?

Сесил стонет. Эти люди что, не слушали его весь год? Он достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно разбираться со своей личной жизнью, и Карлос не сможет с ним сделать ничего, о чём бы он не мечтал с первого дня знакомства с ним.

— Не волнуйся, я на них завтра накричу. Если кто-то лично попытается к тебе лезть, просто позвони, и я с ними разберусь, ладно? Готов поспорить, что среди них был Стив Карлсберг, был же?

— Ну, да, — отвечает Карлос неуверенно. — Насчёт него я был немного удивлён.

— Не, это абсолютно в его стиле, — Стив вечно слишком его опекал! Он всегда навязывал Сесилу своё мнение, не слушал его, и в целом относился к нему как к восьмидесятилетке, а не как к почти совершеннолетнему. — Он такой урод! Вообще ему не отвечай, он этого не стоит.

— Ладно, — говорит Карлос. — Не буду. И ещё, Сесил…

— Да, дорогой Карлос?

Из трубки донёсся вздох.

— Такое, наверное, стоит лично спрашивать. Не хочешь подойти к лаборатории?

***

 

В лаборатории рядом с Биг Рико обычно сидит не меньше пары учёных, но сегодня там только Карлос. На нём милая рубашка и парадный кремовый лабораторный халат.

Сесил, который приехал, не заезжая домой, чтобы переодеться к свиданию, густо краснеет.

— Я не ожидал… Я прямо с работы, даже не подумал переодеться! Это _так_ неловко.

— Ничего страшного. Для учёного одежда всё равно не так важна, — говорит Карлос. Как будто на его брюках идеальные стрелки появились сами собой. (Одежда, которая сама гладится посреди лета, когда на небе даже полумесяца нет? Ага, конечно.)

— О, — говорит Сесил, немного оскорбившись. На нём самые простые шаровары без рисунка, и даже берет в тон он сегодня дома оставил, но Карлос ведь не должен к ним относиться так, будто они не имеют значения. Если он не хотел сказать, что вся одежда не имеет значения, потому что собирался… — Оу…

Теперь краснеет Карлос.

— Я не это имел в виду!.. Не то чтобы я не хотел… хотя, я клянусь, я не поэтому тебя пригласил… Прости. Я такой бред несу. Ты выглядишь восхитительно, правда.

Сесил почти перепрыгивает через порог и кладёт руку на плечи Карлосу; тот приобнимает его за талию и ведёт в по-спартански обставленную прихожую. Они проходят мимо тёмной комнаты, мимо входа в главную лабораторию, мимо отдельной комнаты для людей, которые предпочитают молиться в жертвенных кругах без посторонних глаз. Комната Карлоса на третьем этаже; они останавливаются у лестницы.

— Мы можем поговорить в одной из комнат, в которых мы разговариваем с объектами… людьми… если хочешь. Там удобно! Вся суть в том, чтоб тебе было легче говорить. Или можем подняться… у меня там всё скромно устроено, но я в последнее время пытался прибраться.

— Наверх! — живо предлагает Сесил, едва веря своей удаче.

Они поднимаются, заходят в гостиную Карлоса. На ходу Сесил легко целует Карлоса в щёку, носом толкая дужку стильных, но функциональных очков.

К его удивлению, Карлос разворачивается, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и прижимается ртом ко рту. Поцелуй нежный. Скромный. У Сесила кружится голова (не буквально, это помешало бы целоваться), и он запускает пальцы в невозможные волосы Карлоса, чтобы заставить его сменить тактику. Может, применить язык.

Со стороны слышится скрипучее присвистывание.

— Эй, иди лучше лотки под образцы местами поменяй или ещё чего, а? — кричит Карлос. Пожилая женщина без лица, которую он всё ещё не видит, удаляется с шарканьем и кашлем, и он вздыхает. — Я об этом ещё пожалею. Надеюсь, она хотя бы не поменяет ярлычки на этот раз.

Сесил утыкается носом ему в шею.

— Уверен, что она не сделает ничего, с чем не сможет справиться наука.

— Я тебя не просто так пригласил, — Карлос обнимает его чуть крепче. — По личной причине. И не только ради обжиманий. Послушай, Сесил… — Он сглатывает, и его горло двигается под губами Сесила. — То, что ты не человек, секрет вообще?

— Хм? Нет, конечно, нет.

Карлос видимо расслабляется.

— Хорошо. Потому что я о многом хотел тебя спросить, но потом я подумал, вдруг когти, которые появляются, когда ты злишься — ещё одна из тех вещей, которые в Найт Вейле принято «не замечать»? Или, может, ты сам не знаешь, что иногда у тебя какие-то части тела светятся…

— Светятся? — повторил Сесил обеспокоенно. — Это же не очень часто бывает?

***

 

Они допоздна разговаривают, сидя на старом диване Карлоса и попивая пиво, Карлос расспрашивает Сесила о его виде. Сесил сразу предупреждает, что название их расы невозможно произнести в трёхмерном мире, и что какие-то из его родственников абсолютно невозможны, но за исключением этого он не против рассказать Карлосу всё.

В основном, похоже, Карлос хочет знать, что (если хоть что-то) может быть Сесилу угрозой. Он много спрашивает о том, что Сесилу уже доводилось испытать, и о чём он рассказывал на радио — в основном о том, что было до их отношений! — и это _так_ мило. Особенно потому что часть его приключений была почти безвредна. Его Карлос ( _его_ Карлос!) немного ипохондричен. Это очаровательно.

И Сесилу всегда льстит, когда Карлос спрашивает его экспертное мнение. Как будто они действительно на равных.

Спустя пару банок алкоголь начинает влиять на человеческую оболочку Сесила. Он прижимается поближе к Карлосу. Он мог бы проявить часть органов чувств и/или конечностей, чтобы скомпенсировать эффект, но ощущение такое тёплое и мирное, что он не хочет его портить.

Карлос откидывается на подушки, чтобы Сесилу было удобнее лежать у него на груди.

— Эй… Покажешь мне что-нибудь?

— Конечно, — тут же отвечает Сесил. — Что именно?

— Что угодно. Когти? Хребты? Хвост? Я даже не знаю, что у тебя есть.

Сесил сворачивается в клубок (насколько позволяет тело Карлоса). Он предпочитает думать, что его настоящее тело уже прошло свой самый неловкий период, да и особо запущенные фурункулы у него были только в первые лет десять половой зрелости, но ему ещё было по поводу чего переживать. Один из основных плавников отрос раньше другого, так что они теперь были несимметричными; голос все ещё ломался в нескольких нижних ртах; некоторые воздушные мешки раздувались самостоятельно, если он не так сидел.

— Если ты не против! — добавляет Карлос. — Я не хочу быть грубым. Не обращай на меня внимания, если я груб. Просто мне было бы… интересно. С научной точки зрения.

— А если я тебе что-то покажу, а ты решишь, что… все-таки… не интересно?

— Статистически невозможно, — Карлос погладил его спину. — У меня к тебе _крайне_ глубокий научный интерес.

Это звучало многообещающе.

— Поясни.

Карлос заёрзал под ним.

— Ну, например, свечение. Я о нём в последнее время много думал. Но учёный не может обойтись одними размышлениями, мне нужно осмотреть фосфоресцирующие клетки и/или органы поближе, понимаешь? Было бы… безответственно. Строить гипотезы без доказательств их достоверности.

Он запинается на паре длинных слов, но Сесил понял основную мысль. Карлосу не обязательно, чтобы он совсем сбросил человеческую форму, он просто хочет увидеть немного кожи.

Уже проявляя часть конечностей иномирной плоти самым соблазнительным образом, которым умеет, Сесил мурлыкает:

— Думаю, я могу с этим помочь.

***

 

— И перед тем, как мы перейдём к Уголку Забавных Фактов о Науке для Детей, я бы хотел обратиться к тем слушателям, у которых есть фотофоры. Вы знали, что они довольно чувствительные? То есть, очень чувствительные. В хорошем смысле! Если вы не знали, рекомендую выделить немного времени и поэкспериментировать. В подробностях рассказывать не буду, нас всё же дети слушают, но… _вау._

А сейчас давайте поговорим о костях. Знаете ли вы, что элемент, из которого состоят кости, не был открыт до 1972…

(К следующему перерыву Сесил получил сообщение от старушки Джози, которая напомнила, чтобы он не позволял своему более взрослому бойфренду ни во что себя втягивать; сообщение от интерна Даны, которая слушает передачу из собачьего парка, но связь всегда плохая, — она написала, чем кормить его новых питомцев-угрей; и три сообщения от Карлоса с просьбой не говорить больше ни о чём настолько конкретном в эфире.)

***

 

На третьем свидании (потому что Сесил твёрдо убеждён, что тот вечер в гостиной Карлоса считается за второе свидание) они пытаются играть в мини-гольф. Карлос ужасен в мини-гольфе. Сесил не уверен, в чём проблема: в том, что крохотные постройки напоминают ему о городе под пятой дорожкой, или в том, что его смущают мячи, кричащие, когда по ним бьют.

После четырёх лунок они сдаются, возвращают оборудование на стойку регистрации и выходят на улицу. Рядом автобусная остановка.

Карлос, который весь вечер был довольно молчалив, дожидается, когда они зайдут под крышу остановки, и говорит:

— Прости, мне ничего не удаётся хорошо.

— Вовсе нет, — отвечает Сесил.

— Кроме науки, разумеется, я это хотел сказать.

Сесил придвигается к Карлосу на скамейке и опускает руку ему на бедро.

— Науки и ещё много чего, — говорит он низким голосом.

Губы Карлоса расползаются в скромной улыбке.

— Тебе действительно понравилось? Я ничего не знаю о том, что, эм, будет приятно таким конечностям, как твои. Я думал, мне просто повезло с, ну, ты понял. С чувствительностью.

Пара шевелящихся щупалец отделяется от тени Сесила и колеблется, выдавая его волнение. Сесил хихикает и обнимает Карлоса.

— Это было _так_ приятно. Не могу дождаться, когда ты дойдёшь до моих рогов.

Ближайший люк открывается, и офицер тайной полиции кричит:

— О, бога ради, забери уже своего трофейного бойфренда и езжай домой!

***

 

Когда они садятся в автобус (он почти пустой, всех пассажиров — мужчина в инвалидной коляске рядом с водителем и компания тарантулов посреди салона, так что Карлос с Сесилом решают сесть подальше), Карлос складывает руки на коленях и тихо говорит:

— Так, наверное, стоило с самого начала спросить…

— Я слушаю?

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Эм, — отвечает Сесил, вдруг жутко нервничая. Что если у Карлоса случится приступ этичности, когда он услышит ответ?

— Я догадывался, что ты на свой возраст не выглядишь, — добавляет Карлос. — Твоя человеческая оболочка слишком идеально балансирует на уровне «не стар и не молод». Но, думаю, я себя убедил, что детали не так важны…

— Детали _не_ важны! — восклицает Сесил. — Возраст ведь просто число! Готов поспорить, что в плане зрелости мы почти одинаковы.

— Я верю, честно, — говорит Карлос. — Но число-то можно узнать? Науки ради?

Сесил глубоко вздыхает, готовится к разрыву отношений и выпаливает:

— Мне в следующем месяце сто сорок шесть будет.

— …Ох, — отвечает Карлос.

И долго молчит.

— И раньше совсем никто не трогал твои фотофоры?

Сесил краснеет как помидор.

— Некоторые просто поздно созревают! — немного запинаясь в словах, он разрывает прикосновение их рук. То, что за кем-то ошеломляюще прекрасным, видимо, всю старшую школу увивались парни и девушки, не значит, что Сесилу в соответствующий период жизни так же повезло.

(Или что он был к этому готов, если честно. Эрл Харлан бы с радостью потрогал его фотофоры. Но Эрл слишком напирал на него, Сесилу было неудобно и он с ним расстался. Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей! Откуда ему было знать, что каких-то восемь лет спустя ему надо будет впечатлять супер-опытного бойфренда?)

— Прости! Шучу, честно, — взмолился супер-опытный бойфренд, подняв руки, будто сдаётся. — Слушай, я тоже никогда раньше не трогал ничьи фотофоры, так что у нас ничья, верно? Пожалуйста, не расстраивайся.

У их ног кто-то прочищает крохотное горло.

Это один из тарантулов в маленькой балаклаве.

— Джентльмены, вы заполняли форму А7-423, «Разрешение на разговоры о личной жизни в общественных местах»? — чирикает он/а.

Карлос застывает. Сесил быстро находится с ответом.

— Мы не о личной жизни разговаривали, а об её отсутствии. Есть разница.

Паук обдумывает эту мысль.

— Так себе отговорка, и вы об этом прекрасно знаете, — строго говорит он/а. — Хотя, молодость-то одна, да? Помалкивайте, пока не окажетесь на частной собственности, детишки, и на этот раз вы прощены.

— «Детишки»? — шёпотом повторяет Карлос, когда тарантул удаляется.

— Пауки очень плохо определяют возраст людей на вид, — так же шёпотом отвечает Сесил.

***

 

Какие-то части Сесила уже проявляются, когда они заходят в лифт его дома. Карлос поглаживает пальцами основание рудиментарного плавника, который начинается под левой рукой Сесила, и Сесил перестаёт дышать как минимум двумя ртами.

Потом разум Сесила будто отключается, а когда он снова осознает происходящее вокруг, вся мебель в гостиной растолкана к стенам или на кухню, и он занимает почти всё свободное место.

Во все стороны раскидываются мускулистые, похожие на верёвки конечности с сероватой кожей, похожей на кору дерева. По бокам тела, похожего на змеиное, пробегают ровные линии зелёных и синих фотофор; неровные плавники шевелятся, загребая воздух. Каждые несколько футов открывается клыкастый рот, угрожающе жёлтый глаз или костевой отросток, выпирающий из-под кожи. Карлос — босой, сложенные очки лежат на столе на кухне, лабораторный халат висит на спинке стула, на нём только джинсы и футболка — сидит на похожем на локоть суставе конечности толщиной с него самого.

Сесил оставляет верхнюю часть тела человеческой, но это скорее из скромности, чем для удобства Карлоса — тот, похоже, вполне доволен, когда смотрит в ближайшие глаза (сейчас ему попался тот, что с полопавшимися капиллярами, вечно смотрит куда-то вбок, и зрачок в нём — длинная чёрная полоска, как у козла).

— В них во всех есть клыки? — спрашивает Карлос, проводя большим пальцем по нижней губе одного из ртов Сесила.

Другим ртом, находящимся на конце узкого, чешуйчатого щупальца, которое обвивается вокруг Карлоса, Сесил отвечает:

— Не во всех. А что?

— Я _очень_ хочу поцеловать как можно больше твоих ртов.

Сесил скрывает каждый клык на теле так быстро, что у него начинает болеть голова.

***

 

— В пятницу в средней школе Найт Вейла пройдёт распродажа выпечки. Как обычно, не забудьте написать на ярлычках, входят ли в состав ваших товаров обычные аллергены, такие как молочные продукты, арахис, аконит, медь и непастеризованная кровь. На этом общественный календарь завершён, — зачитывает Сесил.

Он держит микрофон в руках, а не просто сидит перед ним, потому что весь день парит в шести-десяти футах над полом. Интерн Лори подала ему микрофон, когда это началось, что было очень мило с её стороны.

— О других новостях: мой идеальный парень несколько раз просил меня не распространяться о, скажем так, более личных деталях нашей совместной жизни. Так что никаких деталей я не озвучу. Всё, что я вправе сказать — это совсем неконкретное заключение, что у Карлоса _идеальный_ язык.

Ему приходится проявить пару когтей подлиннее, чтобы достать до нужных кнопок:

— А теперь [погода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jD09rDXRUA).

***

 

Сесил сидит в Пинкберри, смотрит с телефона последнее милое видео с котёнком, которое прислала Дана, и вдруг телефон начинает звонить. Он не сразу отвечает, потому что о-ох, этот котёнок так крепко дружит с детёнышем _выдры_ , и они вместе _такие милые_ — и Террел Флинн (замороженный йогурт вся их семья может брать бесплатно с тех пор, как Тамика спасла сына владельца во время провалившейся программы по летнему чтению) стучит по его столику.

— Если это твой учёный, то лучше ответь, — говорит Террел. — Мне всё ещё не нравится, что вы встречаетесь, но он вроде человек хороший, и я знаю, что ты не обрадуешься, если кто-то сделает ему больно.

— Да, сэр, — отвечает Сесил, проверяя, кто звонит — и правда, на экране написано «Идеальный учёный». Ни для кого не секрет, что Террел работает в тайной полиции шерифа. Если он услышал по рации что-то, что может подвергнуть Карлоса опасности…

Как только звонок проходит, еле слышный хтонический вой объясняет всё за Карлоса.

— Сесил? — дрожащим голосом говорит Карлос. — Сесил, на улице у лаборатории кто-то, _что-то_ — напоминает тебя, но размером с дом — не переставая рычит на непонятном языке, но я готов поклясться, что оно назвало моё имя, и если оно так и продолжит плеваться кислотой, то хозяйка квартиры потребует компенсацию ущерба — что делать?

Забыв о своём йогурте, Сесил вылетает на улицу.

— Оно бронзовое такое, покрыто костяными, незрячими, но зловещими глазницами или тошнотно-зелёное с рваными жилистыми крыльями?

— То, которое с глазницами.

Здорово просто. Успокоить маму было бы гораздо проще.

— Стой где стоишь. Сейчас буду.

Он кладёт трубку, потому что говорить по телефону, когда искривляешь пространство, не положено даже с полноценной лицензией, и совершает незаконное, но очень короткое перемещение на крышу дома Карлоса.

Точно, папа прямо перед входом, занимает пол-улицы… и не меньше шести офицеров тайной полиции окружили его и держат под прицелом огнемётов. Сесил проявляется, пока не вырастает достаточно, чтоб его было видно, и делает голос громче.

— Офицеры, отойдите, пожалуйста! Он сейчас уменьшится до положенных законом размеров, честно, и вы только зря топливо потратите.

— Сесил! — рычит отец на их родном языке. В радиусе пятисот ярдов сворачивается молоко, все альбомы Пинк Флойд в Дарк Оул Рекордс перезаписываются задом наперёд. — Это здесь твой учёный живёт? Скажи ему, чтоб сейчас же вышел!

— Пап, он даже не говорит по-р’лейски! Не позорь меня! Ты сможешь поговорить с _Карлосом_ , если примешь нормальную местную форму, перестанешь раздражать полицию и начнёшь говорить на английском.

Отец неодобрительно рычит, но его конечности начинают втягиваться обратно. Скоро он уже полностью находится в человеческой форме, похожей на форму Сесила, только кожа у него тусклого жёлтого цвета старой кости. Полицейские снова направляют на него огнемёты и отступают только после того, как папа плюёт в них кислотой, и трое из них растворяются.

Пока Сесил решает, стоит ли сползти по стене здания, кто-то шипит его имя и спрашивает:

— Это точно ты?

Одна из учёных держит открытой дверь на крышу, готовая тут же захлопнуть её, если он окажется не той хтонической сущностью, которая ей нужна.

Он снова торопливо натягивает человеческую оболочку.

— Да, я! Где Карлос?

— Сейчас? Уже на середине лестницы, наверное, — говорит она. — Быстрее давай за ним!

***

 

Стук в дверь становится всё громче. Карлос жалеет, что у него нет ещё минут десяти, чтобы поправить воротник, оттереть пыль от эксперимента, посреди которого появился _отец Сесила,_ и, может, причесаться… но дом так долго не продержится.

Сесил открывает дверь и никак не реагирует на ужасный запах дыма, исходящий от парадного индийского костюма цвета пустоты, в который одет его отец.

— Я так рад тебя видеть! — восклицает Сесил, обнимая его. — Пап, это Карлос. Карлос, это мой папа — ты его имя произнести не сможешь, но от будет откликаться на «Дагон», да, пап? Что ж ты не сказал, что заглянешь?

— А _ты_ почему не сказал, что у тебя тут интрижка с каким-то человеком?! — кричит его отец. — Я узнал, только когда скачал записи твоей передачи! Мать верить отказывалась, пока я ей послушать не дал!

— Ну, я бы когда-нибудь рассказал! — отвечает Сесил, очевидно пытаясь казаться несокрушимым. — Если бы всё сложилось хорошо. Мы ещё месяц вместе не провели — я бы не повёл его с вами знакомиться, даже если бы для этого не нужно было перемещаться между измерениями. Как бы то ни было, Карлос ни в чём не виноват, так что на нём вымещать свой гнев ты не имеешь права!

— Я, эм, очень рад удостоиться встречи с вами, сэр, — вставляет Карлос, пытаясь оживить в памяти все уроки манер, которые могли помочь при встрече с родителями. Если родители Сесила не любят людей, то с этим ничего не поделаешь, но он хоть лишнего повода накричать на него не даст. — Мне жаль, что мы начали знакомство не самым приятным образом…

— Даже не пытайся подлизываться, бесстыдный ты соблазнитель малолетних!

Карлос замирает. Бесстыдный соблазнитель _кого,_ простите?

Сесил прекращает обнимать отца и встаёт между ними.

— Это несправедливо. Карлос ведёт себя как истинный джентльмен.

— Мне кажется, у нас тут недопонимание, — неуверенно добавляет Карлос, крайне благодарный Сесилу за защиту. — Мне всего тридцать восемь.

— Ты меня запутать не пытайся, — рычит Дагон. — Я хуманологию в колледже изучал. Ты взрослый, самостоятельный представитель своего вида. Достаточно взрослый, что мог бы иметь своих детей-подростков.

— Эм, да. Но у меня их нет…

— И ты думал, что можешь приехать в этот город и воспользоваться моим мальчиком?!

— Пап! — стонет Сесил. — Мне сто сорок пять! Очнись уже, я не ребёнок!

Наверное, очень некультурно прерывать их тут, но Карлос не может не спросить. Учёным свойственно неудержимое любопытство. Особенно когда учёным под сорок, и они начинают отчаянно опасаться, что жутко переоценили возраст своего парня.

— Что за возраст для вашего вида сто сорок пять лет? В плане зрелости.

Сесил складывает руки на груди.

— Здесь это называют «молодёжь». Закончил всё обязательное образование. Достаточно взрослый, чтобы жить отдельно и строить карьеру. Достаточно молодой, чтобы _родители_ так не всегда считали.

— Это, выходит, лет двадцать? — с надеждой говорит Карлос.

Дагон смеётся резким звуком, от которого в ближайшей стене появляется трещина.

— Скорее «тебе повезло, что в этом округе тебя не посадят».

Сесил багровеет.

— Папа пытается, как обычно, с добрыми намерениями, но слишком агрессивно, сказать «примерно семнадцать».

Семнадцать.

Не может быть.

У некоторых бывших одноклассников Карлоса дети этого возраста. У Карлоса _племянница _того же возраста. Скажи она своей семье, что встречается с кем-то, кому тридцать восемь…__

Но потом он вспоминает всё, что знает о Сесиле, и это действительно становится похоже на правду.

Сесил с отцом переругиваются дальше, пока Карлос обдумывает происходящее. Он думает, стоит ли ненадолго отстраниться, предложить Сесилу быть с кем-то подходящего возраста, и, может, снова сойтись через несколько лет. Мама Карлоса бы сказала, что это благородно.

Но он ещё быстро считает — 17 к 145 не ровно десять, ближе к восьми, восьми с половиной годам, на которые Карлос должен постареть, чтобы Сесил повзрослел на год. Значит, когда Сесилу станет двадцать, Карлос уже сможет на пенсию уходить. Время только увеличит их разницу в возрасте.

И он бы сам не доверил гипотетическому среднему мужчине под сорок подростка, но Карлос знает, что он не извращенец.

Он снова внимательно слушает разговор, как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать, как отец Сесила заявляет:

— Ты, может, и не живёшь больше в моём доме, но если продолжишь отношения с этим мужчиной, то не думай, что ты туда вернёшься, когда у тебя деньги закончатся.

— Пап!.. — умоляет Сесил. Его тень на полу будто в странных дырках. Тень Дагона щерится шипами, или, может, зубами.

Карлос принимает решение.

— Сесил, если родители тебя выгоняют, можешь переехать ко мне. Или… или если ты предпочитаешь какое-то другое место, я буду за него платить.

Сесил закрывает рот рукой, задержав дыхание то ли от радости, то ли от удивления, сложно сказать наверняка. Дагон рычит, человеческие глаза исчезают, оставляя пустые дыры в черепе.

— Вот и ясно всё про тебя. Подловил моего мальчика, когда он уязвим, и хочешь, чтобы он твоим должником был!

— Он не будет мне ничего должен, — Карлос обнимает Сесила за плечи, чтобы ободрить и чтобы приготовиться кидаться в укрытие, если его отец начнёт опять плеваться кислотой. — Вы же не хотели, чтоб я им пользовался? Если бы я продолжал наши отношения, зная, что это испортит ему жизнь, и я — как _взрослый, ответственный человек_ — ничего бы с этим не сделал, _тогда_ я бы им пользовался. А я предлагаю… не это.

— О, Карлос, — глаза Сесила побелели до неземного жемчужного цвета, и их выражение было сложно прочитать, но Карлос уже научился понимать, когда на него смотрят с упоённым обожанием. — Идеальный, заботливый, кредитоспособный Карлос.

— Взрослый должен быть ответственным, — говорит Карлос, притворяясь, что ничего особенного не сказал. — Это главное качество взрослого.

Дагон испускает столько статического электричества, что у них волосы дыбом встают, но, кажется, у него кончились доводы.  
— Сэр, клянусь, я могу позаботиться о Сесиле, — убеждает его Карлос. Последний раз попытаться стоило. — И я понимаю, почему вы мне ещё не доверяете. Но я надеюсь заслужить ваше доверие, продолжая относиться к Сесилу как должно.

Отец Сесила не обращает на него внимания, снова разговаривая с сыном.

— Матери это сердце разобьёт.

— Мама может сама зайти в гости и познакомиться с Карлосом, — говорит Сесил, и его уверенности должно хватить на них обоих, потому что Карлос сам по себе никак _не_ готов выдать приглашение ещё одному ядовитому представителю старшего поколения Палмеров размером с дом. — Уж _ей_ -то он точно понравится, как только она узнает его поближе.

***

 

У Карлоса здорово дрожат колени к тому времени, когда отец уходит, так что Сесил относит его наверх, по пути заглянув к остальным учёным, чтобы дать им знать, что их (пока) не поглотят межмировые силы космического ужаса, который по совместительству ещё и злой отец.

В отличие от прошлого раза, у Карлоса в комнате жуткий беспорядок: она загромождена коробками и лишней мебелью. Они протискиваются к дивану, где им хватает места, чтобы недолго пообниматься, если Сесил спрячет пару конечностей. Сесил сначала слишком нервничает, чтобы говорить, только мнёт руки (и пару когтей) и ждёт.

— Надеюсь, я не слишком много на себя взял, — начинает Карлос. — Если ты решишь, что наши отношения не стоят проблем с родителями, я пойму.

— Нет, ты был просто прекрасен! — восклицает Сесил, пять разных глаз смотрят на него с искренностью. — Но я не настаиваю, чтобы ты выполнил обещание. Я спокойно смогу себя обеспечивать, даже когда у меня контракт закончится. Ты, может, не заметил, но у меня здорово получается с этим радио.

— Да, здорово, — Карлос поглаживает одно из щупалец, разлёгшихся у него на коленях, потирая тускло-серые чешуйки. — Особенно есть учесть… господи, ты подросток. Ты будешь подростком всю мою _жизнь._ Я точно всё как положено делаю? Я не относился к тебе неправильно, не подталкивал тебя ни к чему, или?..

Если и _Карлос_ начнёт относиться к Сесилу как в восьмидесятилетнему, Сесил… ну, если честно, он в любом случае не перестанет любить Карлоса. Но это будет куда менее приятно.

— Ты всё восхитительно делаешь. Ты меня не игнорируешь, не относишься ко мне свысока — как Стив Карлсберг, фу, — и это очень здорово, не меняйся.

— Я не собираюсь тебя игнорировать, честно, — робко обещает Карлос. — Но, кажется, ты всё-таки немного обманываешься. Знай я с самого начала, я мог бы с тобой обращаться… как Стив Карлсберг. Постоянно.

Сесил обхватывает лицо Карлоса ладонями и смотрит на него возмущённо.

— Даже не вздумай больше так шутить! Ты бы никогда не смог вести себя как этот урод.

Карлос улыбается так, как будто он теперь не так серьёзно относится к заявлениям Сесила о Стиве Карлсберге. Вслух он этого, впрочем, не говорит.

— Постараюсь.

Разговор успокаивает Сесила достаточно, чтобы он потянулся за поцелуем (на этот раз ртом человеческой оболочки). Карлос ни в коем случае не решил сдерживаться или быть с ним мягче обычного. Скорее, наоборот, стал увереннее. Как будто раньше он всё ещё нервничал рядом с Сесилом, несмотря на всё, что он говорил о его невинности, а теперь перестал.

Это заводит. Сесил думает, что стоило бы раньше заставить Карлоса обратить внимание на его возраст.

Он пытается подвинуться, чтобы сесть Карлосу на колени, и зацепляет ногой тумбочку, которая по необъяснимой причине задвинута к кофейному столику.

— Ауч! Почему тут вообще столько вещей?

— Эм, — говорит Карлос. — Я пытался убрать всё ненужное из спальни. Комнаты тут маленькие, а я хотел, чтобы тебе хватало места, когда ты проявляешься.

Сесил широко улыбается, у него часто бьётся сердце, он серьёзно возбуждён и влюблён больше, чем когда либо. Он снова целует своего парня, всё вокруг них загорается сине-зелёным, отражая его довольное свечение, и он выдыхает имя Карлоса одним из свободных ртов. Карлос отвечает, подаваясь ему навстречу и лаская ближайшую полоску фотофоров, и он заботливый, нежный, волнующий и, в общем, идеальный.

(Смерть, конечно, однажды придёт за Карлосом, как ей положено, но это не _обязательно_ должно случиться, пока Сесил так молод. Есть… меры… которые можно предпринять, если Карлос решит, что хочет быть с Сесилом долго, по меркам обоих их миров долго. Но, наверное, у них ещё не та стадия отношений, на которой о таком говорят. Пока Сесил просто пытается быть самым лучшим, любящим, сексуальным молодым бойфрендом в городе.)


End file.
